Joe (Megaverse)
If one needed proof that the Megaverse was glitched something fierce, they would need look no further than the looper known only as Joe. Surprise Looper In the baseline, the Joe series of robots is about as personable as any other piece of hardware. That is to say, not at all. They were ordered built with only a rudimentary AI after the power core in Blues failed to keep up with the rigors of combat and the processing needs of his highly advanced, practically human, AI. As a result, the Joes do not possess anything resembling a soul and thus should have been as far from candidacy for looping status as a standard toaster. However, buried somewhere in the glitched and damaged Megaverse was a soul that could begin looping and overlapped enough with the Yggdrasil code for the Joe series that, when another failed attempt to start Bass looping essentially hit another soul instead and Yggdrasil detected no significant stability issues, Joe was green-lighted to Loop. But it didn't end there. Perhaps in an effort to reduce mental issues, Joe remembers something very different to the Megaverse baseline. Instead, he recalls a variant Loop where the military contractors approved the use of full robot master-style AI in the Joe series, resulting in an entire team of Joes who fought against Dr. Wily instead of the Light family. Early Loop Activity Joe's early Loops were extremely confusing to him, partly due to the fact that his 'original' Loop memories were so radically different than the baseline and common variants he now found himself in. Taking a 'watch and learn' stance, he observed the Light family and their fight against Dr. Wily, helping out on occasion, but never staying around to interact with them afterwards. As a result, Rock and Roll weren't completely sure that they had a new looper for a long time, at times wondering if they were instead experiencing numerous variants where a random Joe unit rebelled against Dr. Wily for no discernible reason whatsoever. This came to an end when Joe looped into the G.I.Joe branch as an experimental robot trooper assigned to the anti-terrorist organization. There he learned that many of the Joe units he remembered fighting alongside from the timeline he believed was the 'original' had in fact been various members of the G.I.Joes replacing the military Joe series robots. Loop Gained Abilities Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal. Joe has displayed the following abilities: *'Subspace Pocket:' an ability nearly every Looper learns, Joe can take an object and "hide it away" from the rest of the world. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. *'Alternate Joe Models:' Joe often loops in as numerous different Joe models, enough that he eventually learns the weaknesses of each one first-hand. What, if anything, he's managed to retain from his time as these different models remains to be seen. Relationships *'G.I.Joe:' The group that looped in as Joe's fellow units in what he remembers instead of the baseline Megaverse. They're also the ones who properly introduced him to both the Loops and the multiverse when he eventually looped into their branch. *'Dr. Albert W. Wily:' Joe tends to Wake Up while already under Dr. Wily's control, and rarely goes along with it. As such, he is often identified as a rogue unit. References Mega Loops 5.7https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10094468/15/Mega-Loops Category:Looper Category:Megaverse Category:Characters